The invention relates to a fastening device for fixing the heat sink to electronic elements.
In computer systems, the operation temperature of each electronic element has an impact on normal system functions. To ensure that the computer systems function reliably, they must be equipped with a heat-dissipating device. In a computer system, the central processing unit (CPU) is the main process center that usually generates the highest operation temperature, thus requiring the most demanding of heat dissipating functions.
The commonly adopted heat dissipation design for CPUs at the present time is to mount a heat sink on the CPU and install a fan on the heat sink. The heat generated by the CPU is transferred to the heat sink, and the fan provides airflow to pass through the heat sink to perform heat exchange processes and thereby achieves heat dissipation. In the design set forth above, the bonding relationship between the heat sink and the CPU affects heat transfer. Hence, the heat sink and the CPU must be in close contact with each other to achieve effective heat transfer. In the prevailing design at present, the heat sink and the CPU are two separate elements so that the common way for assembling the heat sink with the CPU is to adopt a U-shaped clip to be latched onto hooks located on two sides of a CPU base. The U-shaped clip functions like a bridge and provides a downward force to put the heat sink in close contact with the CPU. Usually, users have to exert a strong force to engage one end of the U-shaped clip to the CPU base. Although such a design gives the heat sink a strong pressing force, it is difficult for users to handle. When the force is not applied properly (or unevenly), the CPU or the mother board for mounting the CPU will be easily damaged.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a fasting device for users to easily and fast assemble the heat sink with the CPU.
The fastening device of the invention includes an elastic arm, a first latch element and a second latch element. The first and the second latch elements can be pivotally engaged with two ends of the elastic arm. The first latch element has a pair of engaging members to engage with a retaining hole located on one side of a socket. The second latch element has a snap hook and a head located on the opposite side of the snap hook. With the first latch element serving as the axis, the elastic arm can cross onto the heat sink. The second latch element may be turn to engage with another corresponding retaining hole located on the other side of the socket through the hook such that the press part in the middle portion of the elastic arm can firmly urge the heat sink against the electronic element.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.